


Sexy Secrets Revealed

by Pleasedial123



Series: A Series of Sexy Occurrences With Which Sakura Makes the Most of [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, BAMF Tsunade, But with a few darker edges, Competent Scheming Tsunade, F/M, Mentor Tsunade and Mentee Sakura, Mostly humor, Some actual Plot for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: There is always a high chance, that when you are having a secret sexy arrangment with missing-nin that someone could find out. And then words like 'traitor' and 'spy' could get thrown around. Sakura would very much like to stop any such words from ever being thrown her way so she really does have to tell her dictator about this whole thing.“I’ve been sleeping with Hoshigaki Kisame,” Sakura blurted out.Tsunade stared at her, face not changing a millimetre.“I don’t get the joke,” Tsunade finally said.If only it was a joke. But there is a story to tell and a safe of dark secrets in the Hokage's office that Sakura never wanted to know about. If she hadn't been stupid enough to sleep with Uchiha Itachi as well she would never have had to know and could of went on in her ignorant bliss..--.With an extra scene with a guest appearance from Sasuke and his arrogant, not-as-pretty-as-Itachi face.





	Sexy Secrets Revealed

“You have to promise not to be mad,” was the first thing Sakura said as she stepped into Tsunade’s office.

Tsunade lifted her head slowly, carefully, as if looking to a startled animal. Her eyes were sharp and narrowed and so very suspicious.

“What have you done?” Tsunade asked, voice low, “ You never get in trouble.”

“Which means once or twice isn’t so bad right?” Sakura asked, chuckling nervously.

“It means that when you do, it’s big,” Tsunade growled, “Have you started a war with Iron?”

“No, the mission went fine,” Sakura shook her head. 

Tsunade kept her gazed narrowed on Sakura and Sakura reluctantly cleared her throat.

“Maybe a little security first.”

“Oh god, you have started a war,” Tsunade said.

But she reached for the sealing array under her desk and in an instant the Hokage’s office was sealed tighter than a safe. Sakura hated the prickle that came with the activation as chakra rippled across the room. It was stretching a barrier around the room that would take some major damage before falling. It would also short any bugs and disrupt any genjutsu or henge. Now they were completely 100% secure of any interlopers or eavesdroppers, Sakura shuffled, picking nervously at the hem of her shirt.

“So,” Sakura said, “Do you trust me?”

“First you make me promise not to get mad, and now you ask about my trust,” Tsunade said softly, “Are you dying?”

“No!” Sakura quickly allayed those fears, “I just…I just omitted something out of a mission report.”

Tsunade stared at her so Sakura went on.

“You remember that mission a few months back where we ran into Oto nin and I ended up going over the cliff and disappearing for a few days?” 

“Yes,” Tsunade said with a frown.

“Well I’ve been sleeping with Hoshigaki Kisame,” Sakura blurted out. 

Tsunade stared at her, face not changing a millimetre. Sakura stared back nervously and shifted again as the silence drug on. 

“I don’t get the joke,” Tsunade finally said. 

“When I went over the cliff I wasn’t alone,” Sakura winced, “Kisame in fact saved my life there. And then I saved his life. And then we found ourselves sharing a hotel room on the way back and had two solid days of fantastic sex.”

Tsunade stared at her, face slowly shifting from confused to looking as if someone had slapped her with a fish. 

“…Been sleeping?” Tsunade said, of course focusing on that one detail.

“I’ve slept with him at a few other points when I’ve ran into him,” Sakura admitted.

Tsunade stared at her, wide eyed. Sakura waited for judgement or accusations. Instead she got roaring laughter. 

“I haven’t passed on any info or anything,” Sakura tried to say over Tsunade’s heaving laughter, suddenly indignant. 

Tsunade should be angry or upset, not killing herself laughing. Sakura threw her hands up and took a seat, waiting for Tsunade to stop crying with laughter. 

“The answer, Sakura, to your earlier question, if of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone except Shizune in this whole village,” Tsunade said, wiping a tear away, “So I know you aren’t being seduced away, going soft enough to give away information.”

Sakura felt both touched and embarrassed. 

“But really? Hoshigaki Kisame?” Tsunade laughed, “I know you have your pick of any pretty boy out there and you chose the one man who can give every a kage a run for their money, probably at the same time.”

“The sex is fantastic,” Sakura shrugged. 

Tsunade looked as if she wanted to laugh again. 

“And you’re telling me this now, why?”

“Well, after the first time I thought, it probably won’t happen again,” Sakura admitted, “But then it did. And I know with my luck, one day someone is going to catch us and someone is going to accuse me of being a traitor.”

“So it’s happening frequently?” Tsunade waggled a brow.

“Not all that often, but when I’m out of the country every few weeks he tends to find me,” Sakura admitted, “Or I find him. As I said the sex is fantastic. And I promise he’s asked for no information or tried to get me to leave Konoha. To be honest I think he’s a tad lonely.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes, but Sakura could also see the glint in them, the ever calculative look that said Tsunade was thinking of how to work this to her favour. 

“Do you love him?” Tsunade asked.

“It’s just sex!” Sakura spluttered.

“But do you love him? I’m not stupid Sakura. I’ve seen people fall in love for far less than fantastic sex.”

“…I think, if perhaps the circumstances had been different, I could have found a great friend in him,” Sakura admitted quietly, as if not wanting to say it out-loud, “I don’t know about love, but I do like him.”

“Does he love you?”

“…I can’t promise I know exactly what he’s thinking,” Sakura said, “But he must like me to some degree because he seeks me out. And we’ve had a few dates that haven’t ended up in bed. And I doubt he’s playing the long game, so he must enjoy my company.”

Tsunade nodded.

“And…” Sakura said, before stopping again, flushing.

“What?” Tsunade demanded, seeing the flush on her face.

“Well,” Sakura cleared her throat, embarrassed, “I may be omitting one major fact.”

Tsunade’s narrowed gaze told Sakura to fess up. 

“It’s not just Kisame,” Sakura confessed. 

“…Not just Kisame?”

“That I’m sleeping with.”

“…I take it it’s not just some village boy since you’ve brought it up now,” Tsunade said, “Please don’t tell me you’re seeing a second S-rank criminal behind Hoshigaki’s back. I don’t need someone gunning for you in revenge over sex of all things.”

“…it’s not behind his back,” Sakura squeaked.

Tsunade heard what was left unsaid. 

“It is another S-class criminal, isn’t it,” Tsunade said, both amused and exasperated. 

“Uchiha Itachi,” Sakura winced.

This time she was not met with laughter at least. Tsunade’s gaze hardened, going flinty. Sakura knew it was one thing to sleep with a criminal who had betrayed a different village and who only brushed across Konoha once or twice. It was another to sleep with one of their most notorious missing-nin who had killed an entire clan. 

“You’re sleeping with Uchiha Itachi as well,” Tsunade murmured.

“Yes,” Sakura sighed, “I’d assure you I haven’t given him anything either, but with the power of the sharingan I know most people would doubt me.”

“No,” Tsunade said abruptly, “I trust you.”

She cut off, brows furrowed. Sakura let her have her moment of silence. She knew when not to disturb her master. She knew when not to interrupt her Kage. So Sakura waited patiently. 

Finally Tsunade stood and went to the wall Sakura knew contained a safe. 

Sakura wasn’t technically supposed to know it was there, but as Tsunade had just said, she trusted Sakura. The safe was chakra keyed, and while people would assume just the kage would have access, there were always back-ups. If something happened, like the Sandaime dying before appointing a successor, there had to be someone to open it. The Hokage picked who they liked, not based on skill or power, but on who they could trust absolutely.

Sakura was one of those people.

She hadn’t understood the day Tsunade had keyed her in, but she had learned the longer she apprenticed under Tsunade. Being a Kage’s apprentice wasn’t just learning their skills, it was learning the village. It was learning to be assistant to the most powerful person in a dictatorship. Sakura knew a lot of things that could bring this village down, which was exactly the reason she had told Tsunade about her affair. Tsunade needed to be able to plan fail safes, even though she trusted Sakura. 

Sakura politely looked away as Tsunade opened the safe. She had never seen inside and she didn’t ever plan too.

Tsunade shut the chakra safe and tossed a file at Sakura. Sakura snatched it from the air, looking at the ribbon that read classified. More than just classified. Sakura had never seen this level of classification which meant this was…

“What is this?” Sakura asked, low and serious.

“Something you should read,” Tsunade said simply, “Remember it was not my decision, but the Sandaime’s, and I do not forgive him for it.”

That was ominous. Very ominous. Sakura looked once more at her mentor but Tsunade was pulling sake out and wouldn’t make eye contact.

Sakura opened the scroll. 

Then Sakura snapped it shut as she got a look at the first words.

“No,” Sakura whispered, low and horrified, “No. I don’t want to read this.”

Sakura was an academic. She was the academy student who ruled with book smarts. This made people think Sakura had a thirst for knowledge. What actually drove Sakura was a thirst for recognition. She did not learn to know anything, she learned to get skills. Which meant, as a woman who knew exactly how dirty and dark the Hokage could need to be to run a village of killers, she knew when she did not want to learn something.

“Read it,” Tsunade said taking a shot of her sake like she wished she didn’t know as well, “You need to know if you’re already involved with Itachi.”

Sakura stared at the scroll in her hands, feeling a sudden weight gather on her shoulders. She had come here to tell Tsunade about some fantastic sex with some smoking hot guys. She did not come here to learn Konoha’s darkest secrets. But it seemed she had very little choice. 

Sakura took a deep breath through her nose and started to read.

When she was done, having read through thrice just to make sure she had read everything correctly she slowly, carefully, rolled the scroll up and resealed it. She placed it on Tsunade’s desk, between them like a poisoned blade, sharp and heavy. 

Tsunade let her have her silence. Let her think. Let her snarl.

“The Sandaime was wrong to let Danzo have as much power as he does," Sakura said flatly.

“Yes,” Tsuande didn’t mince words, just gave Sakura a heavy look.

“Danzo needs to be taken care of,” Sakura said darkly.

“Yes,” Tsunade agreed with a knife like smile, “He does. But he’s dug his roots in deep. Sarutobi would never have done what Danzo pushed. While guilt belongs to Sarutobi as well, without Danzo….”

“He showed his hands there,” Sakura murmured, “What has he not shown his hands in?”

Tsunade’s smile was bitter. 

Sakura clenched her jaw and looked down at her hands. All the problems in Team Seven, what had split them apart and dashed them to pieces, was all because of what was in that scroll.

“Do you see why I showed you?” 

“Yes,” Sakura said, “Who else knows?” 

“Kakashi. Yamato. A few others.” 

“That’s why I haven’t seen them lately,” Sakura narrowed her eyes.

“Long term mission to Kusa,” Tsunade said blandly.

Sakura snorted. 

“What…what will be done with Sasuke?” Sakura asked, “When he learns of this…”

“We have to make sure he’s not turned towards Konoha as a whole. Just Danzo,” Tsunade agreed, “But that is quite difficult with him not of Konoha anymore.”

“But there is one person who could…” Sakura said, catching on to a different idea, “There is a man outside of Konoha who could steer Sasuke, who could, if he wished, deal with Danzo on his own.”

“Yes,” Tsunade said, “And you’re sleeping with him.”

“Goddammit. All the pretty ones have baggage,” Sakura sighed, “I signed up for smoking hot sex, not schemes.”

“Well, if you don’t sign up for schemes as well, you won’t be having sex much longer either.” 

“What?” Sakura demanded.

“Itachi has kept in contact through Jiraya’s spy network. He doesn’t get us much information often, but it’s always crucial. He sent a message last week though.”

“What kind of message?” Sakura asked, furious.

“He is planning to confront Sasuke and he’s not planning to survive it.”

“Goddammit! That Motherfucker!” Sakura swore, “ I’m going to kill him!”

“You’ll have to save him first,” Tsunade said slyly. 

“And fill him on your plan,” Sakura said shrewdly, fury still in her veins.

“Yes,” Tsunade said, fully admitting that she had a plan, “I didn’t think it would work until you told me you were sleeping with Kisame. Then I knew it had a chance. As soon as you said you were sleeping with Itachi as well, I realized it was going to happen and you are going to make it happen.”

Sakura sat back down, staring intently at her hands as she thought.

“…how would sleeping with Kisame have helped?”

“I asked Mei for a profile of him. In the updated version, after a lot of surveillance on Mizu’s part, they concluded he was ‘attached’ to Uchiha Itachi and would not betray him. We thought we could perhaps use that loyalty to see it that Kisame made sure Itachi survived.”

“…Itachi was going to martyr himself,” Sakura hissed. 

“Yes,” Tsunade said, “Far as we can tell he has a huge case of survivor’s guilt.”

Sakura hissed some curses.

“Sakura. He is also sick.”

“Sick?!” Sakura demanded, “I didn't see any signs of sickness!”

“He has it controlled but refuses to treat it. Something is eating at his lungs and he’s nearly blind.”

Sakura sat silently for a moment.

“You’re saying one of the most dangerous men in the world. Someone I have seen take jonin apart like they are children, is fighting with debilitating injury to his lungs and near blindness. And he’s still that good?”

“Itachi is a monster,” Tsunade agreed, “I almost don’t want to see him at full strength.”

Sakura shuddered as she tried to comprehend just how strong Uchiha Itachi was.

“When is he planning this show?” she finally asked.

“Within the next year.” 

That gave her some time at least.

“Don’t let on yet. If he changes his plans and tries to outwit us, we’ll lose our advantage,” Tsunade warned.

Sakura nodded.

Then Tsunade returned the scroll, stowed her sake away, and dropped the sealing barrier. Shizune was through the door a minute later, a tightly controlled expression of concern on her face.

“Everything okay?” she asked looking at them.

“Sakura was just telling me she’s banging two men at the same time and they both agreed to share her. One is stupid pretty,” Tsunade grinned.

Shizune was left spluttering and Sakura groaned realizing how much teasing she had opened herself up to. 

.--.  
.--.  
.--.

“Sasuke!” Sakura roared even as her former teammate sent Naruto flying.

She had a tad more sympathy for her former Teammate now that she knew what had been done to destroy his life. But it had been his choice to walk out of Konoha’s gates, his choice to put his fist through Naruto’s chest. So her sympathy only went so far. 

Sasuke didn’t even look at her as he watched Naruto smash through a multitude of trees. That was his mistake as Sakura lunged, fists blazing green. She shattered the earth at his feet and he finally looked at her, the slight widening of his eyes betraying his surprise. Sakura threw a chunk of rock larger than a wagon at him and now he looked properly prepared to actually face her. 

“I’m going to crush your legs,” Sakura growled, “And maybe that face of yours as well.”

“You can try,” Sasuke finally spoke, arrogant smirk on his lips.

Sakura was caught off guard by the inane thought that while he and Itachi looked very similar, they also looked very different. She had seen Itachi smirk, sly and amused, but never like this. He had never looked cocky or arrogant or sullen like Sasuke did. His lips never pressed into that annoyed frown and his eyes never narrowed in anger. Also, Uchiha Sasuke was pretty, but Uchiha Itachi was by far the prettier. 

It was such an inane thought that it ripped Sakura straight out of her bad mood and made her laugh out loud even as she dodged a strike of Sasuke’s sword.

“Just like you,” Sasuke sneered, “To not take this seriously. You always were annoying.”

“And you’re a cocky little bastard,” she said.

Words that once would have cut her down now brushed past her. Sakura had grown. She had grown strong and tall and unbowed. And, admittedly, that was partially from the fact that two S-class ninja saw her as a beautiful, strong, attractive young woman. Sakura wasn’t a fool and she knew if she had been a civilian or a regular chunin or any sort of weak person, Kisame and Itachi never would have cast her a glance no matter how pretty she was. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he spun at her. But Sakura was quick too and she ducked out of the way, fists catching a tree hard enough to throw it at him. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto roared, sounding quite pissed off from where he had recovered.

“Seems Naruto’s back in his feet,” Sakura said lightly.

Sasuke cast a glance in said direction, feet bracing as the sound of Naruto’s charge picked up. Sakura leapt clear, more than willing to let Naruto have this fight. Naruto had first dibs on beating Sasuke’s face in. 

“By the way, Sasuke,” Sakura said, smile a tad gleeful as she looked at the broody boy, “Your brother is much prettier than you. Especially when I fuck him.”

She got one moment of his slack-jawed expression, as his eyes flew open. Got one glorious moment to see the realization of what she had just said hit him. One moment of glee to watch his broody, arrogant face crumple in shock. Got one moment of pure satisfaction to realize her words had cut him to the core.

And then Naruto was slamming into him and they were tumbling down a cliff leaving Sakura to laugh herself silly at his expression.

.--.


End file.
